The Untouchable Kind
by Ever-Burning-Cinders
Summary: She knows that it's unlikely that she will ever get that kind of love, the type that Rose and Scorpius share.


**The Untouchable Kind**

i)  
It is Rose's best friend, Cerilia Brown, who first introduces the most ridiculous notion to Rose's brain.

They are both in their third year, sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, playing a game of chess. Just as Cerilia is moving her bishop, she murmurs, 'You know, I think Malfoy fancies you.'

Rose proceeds to splutter indignantly and turns an impressive shade of red, even amongst the infamous Weasley blush collection.

Needless to say, she manages to lose the game spectacularly.

ii)  
Throughout the rest of the year, Cerilia catches her best friend sneaking peeks at Malfoy at the most random of times; halfway through charms, as he's eating breakfast further up the Ravenclaw table, right away after one of their shouting matches, as if to catch him off guard.

It doesn't work, though.

Every time she does it, Rose is rewarded with the sight of Malfoy's face, with two coolly raised eyebrows.

It would be strange look, not like he was picking a fight or anything but almost polite, an inquiry of why Rose looked like she was trying to burn a hole through him with her eyes.

After Rose doesn't respond, he pointedly looks somewhere else.

Rose follows suit with a tinge of pink on her cheeks but only Cerilia catches how Scorpius' eyes always flicker back to her.

iii)  
It's fourth year now and Cerilia notices how everything has slightly changed.

Rose's baby fat has disappeared and her figure is finally starting to show. She walks with a new confidence in her steps and her blue eyes and red hair are vibrant with joy and, well, _aliveness_.

Scorpius seems to notice it too, the way his eyes seem to drink her in when they pass on the Hogwarts express train.

She offers him a shy, nervous smile and he smiles back in greeting.

They walk past each other without a word but Cerilia knows something has shifted.

For the rest of the ride, Rose seems more energetic; her laugh can be heard down the corridor and her eyes twinkle as both of her eyebrows are burnt off when she loses at Exploding Snap.

But that happiness is short lived.

As Cerilia and Rose get off the train onto the platform, there seems to be a crowd blocking their way. They push forward to see what's causing the commotion only to witness Scorpius intertwined with Layla Vane, a pretty but empty minded sixth year Hufflepuff.

They resemble a weed and a pole and it's disgusting so Cerilia turns to joke about it with Rose only to find Rose's mouth in a thin, hard line and eyes shining with what only could be…tears?

She brushes off Cerilia's questions, saying that she's fine, there's something caught in her eye, and no, she doesn't care what that bloody git, Scorpius, did and no, she does not want to strangle Layla Vane at all.

Cerilia knows better and Rose ends up avoids Malfoy all through the feast.

iv)  
The thing only lasts for a week but still, Socrpius had a _girlfriend_.

On Friday, a new girl is seen hanging off his arm.

And so the cycle sets in, Scorpius selecting a girl from the long line devoted to him and each one of them never lasting for more than a month.

And Rose?

Cerilia doesn't know what Rose thinks.

Nevertheless, even amongst all of Scorpius' relationships, the two develop a tentative friendship.

The past bickers and shouting matches are behind them now and the two can often been seen laughing together in the library or sneaking out of the kitchens, arms loaded with food.

Rose doesn't seem too upset (at least, she doesn't show it) over the numerous girlfriends anymore but seems to resign herself to the fact that Scorpius doesn't seem too serious about any of them.

Cerilia warns her best friend to be careful but Rose brushes her off, saying that she can take care of herself.

v)  
Something strange is happening.

For the first time ever, the _girl_ breaks up with a Malfoy.

The news spreads like wildfire over the school ground and everyone is buzzing with the amazement of it.

According to Aretha Goldstein, Scorpius has been:

_a) Spending too much time with Rose_

_b) Neglecting his girlfriend_

_c) Adamantly refusing to take Aretha to Madam Puddifoot's_

_d) Spending too much time with Rose_

And since Scorpius can't really deny any of this, he just ends up being dumped. To be honest, he doesn't seem to care either.

Cerilia notices Rose walks around with a small smile on her face all day.

vi)  
It's fifth year now and Cerilia just _knows_ something is going to happen.

Scorpius has filled out nicely since the last time she's seen him, he's gained a good inch, lean quidditch muscles are starting to show and his smooth face is as handsome as ever.

Rose doesn't look too bad either, with an electric hair straightener borrowed from her mother ('What on earth is this magical device?' wonders Ron. 'And why _hadn't_ you started using it sooner?'), her hair is still attractively curly but finally under control.

When the two pass each other again in the train, the air cackles with so much sexual tension that it's a wonder that Cerilia doesn't gag.

It also helps that Scorpius has broken his bad dating habits and is apparently looking for something 'more serious'.

Cerilia thinks she has a good grasp of what this something is.

vii)  
Halfway through fifth year and Rose and Scorpius has become even closer.

They've been mistaken for best friends but Rose assures Cerilia this isn't true. ('No one can ever replace you, Cel!')

The Celebration ball is coming up and excitement sets in all of the hearts of the girls and nervousness in all the hearts of the boys.

It's the annual ball for fifth years and above, dedicated to the fall of You-Know-Who. Harry, Hermione and Ron all find this quite amusing as they had very mixed experiences with balls at Hogwarts.

Friday morning, just as Rose and Scorpius are walking out of Transfiguration, Rose laughing and Scorpius carrying her book and gazing at her with a fond smile, they are stopped by the unlucky Gregory Dean.

Cerilia, out of curiousity, stops and watches as well.

The nervous boy manages to stammer out, 'Can I please speak to Rose? In private?'

Scorpius' eyes narrow as if he knows what the boy will ask.

'Anything you say to her can be said in front of me, right?' he jokes but his eyes stay hard.

'Um,' the boy contemplates but his hesitation is solved when he sees Scorpius' face. He turns to Rose. 'Rose Weasley, can I have the honour of you as my date for the Celebration ball?'

Rose opens her mouth to reply but Scorpius beats her to it.

'No.'

'Excuse me?' she says, rounding up on him. 'Since when can you answer my questions?'

'Why can't I?' Scorpius retorts. 'You were going to say no anyways.'

'How do you know?'

'Please,' Scorpius scoffs, 'You're not going to the ball with _him_…'

'Why shouldn't I? Do you think I'm not good enough for him?'

Gregory has the sense to edge away. Scorpius actually looks pained when he says, 'No, Rose, it's not that…'

'I can go to the ball with whoever I want! It's not for you to decide! You're not my _boyfriend_.'

Once the words are out, there is no taking them back. Cerilia inwardly groans and although Rose looks regretful, she doesn't take them back.

Scorpius face is expressionless as he says coldly, 'I think that suits both of us as I certainly don't want you as my _girlfriend_.'

He storms off, leaving Rose and Cerilia in the corridor alone. It takes Rose a good five minutes to realise he has still got her books.

viii)  
It's the night of the ball and Rose is not going.

Gossip has it that Scorpius doesn't have a date either.

They haven't talked since their fight, they sit on opposite sides of the classroom and diligently avoid each other in the hall.

Cerilia is reluctant to leave Rose but Rose pushes her to go.

'Come on,' she says, 'It's not like you'll ever get to experience something like this again.'

Cerilia wants to say that the same went for her but they've had this conversation about a million times and Rose has made it crystal clear that she doesn't want to go.

Two hours later, Cerilia re-enters the common room. She plans on popping in to make sure Rose iss doing okay.

She spots said person and Scorpius sitting not-very-far-apart on the couch and talking quietly, their faces each coloured a little red by the firelight and something else.

She gathers they must've made up somehow and exits to leave them in peace.

Now _that's_ something you would never get to experience again, she thinks, and inwardly wishes Rose good luck.

ix)  
A week later, Rose earns her first ever detention.

'I can't believe it!' she squeals to Cerilia in their dormitory. 'My first detention!'

'You don't look to sad about it,' Cerilia remarks.

It's true; instead of crying or sulking, Rose is hugging her pillow and jumping on the bed, her eyes bright and a smile plastered on her face.

'What did you get it for?'

At this question Rose blushes. 'Snogging in the hallways.'

'_What?_ With Malfoy?'

Rose gives a little nod. Cerilia laughs out loud and flops onto her back.

'Well?' Rose says.

'Well, I'm happy for you,' Cerilia grins. 'And also, if I may add, it took you long enough!'

Rose smiles in bliss. 'I'm happy for me as well. And you know something strange? After Professor McGonagall finished lecturing us, I swear she called us 'James and Lily, the second'…'

x)  
Sixth year has arrived and Rose and Scorpius' relationship is going strong.

Jealous fangirls and fanboys have backed off and Rose and Scorpius can finally walk down the corridors without Rose being called a 'slut' or 'slag' and Scorpius a 'play boy' or 'womanizer'.

But being the perfect best friend she is, Cerilia decides to give Scorpius a talk after she catches them snogging in an empty classroom for the third time that week.

'You said you needed to tell me something?' Scorpius says, pushing his hair back with one hand, trying and failing to look composed.

'It's about Rose,' Cerilia says, glancing at the closed door, not doubting that Rose is straining to catch every word being exchanged.

'Rose?' Scorpius' forehead crinkles. 'Is something wrong? Is she not happy? Is-'

'No, no, everything's fine-good, actually.'

'Well, what is it?'

Cerilia wonders where to start. 'Rose is a really nice girl. She's not like those other people you've dated, she's honest and innocent and I need to know that I can trust her with you.'

'Not this!' Scorpius groans. 'I've already been interrogated by her entire family! Even Albus! My very best friend!'

Cerilia has to crack a smile at this. It is hard to imagine Albus not trusting someone, let alone interrogating them. 'Well…'

'Look. I don't know how to prove myself any other way but you've got to trust me: _I will take care of her. _She's amazing and I don't deserve her but I kind of love her.' Scorpius rubs his neck, embarrassed.

'Kind of?' Cerilia raises her eyebrow.

'No, definitely,' says Scorpius. 'Definitely.'

'Okay. I'll be watching then.'

'Whew. Okay. Thanks.'

And so it is settled.

xi)  
Seventh year is over and Cerilia can't believe that she'll never come back to Hogwarts again.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating but she'll never come back as a _student_ again.

School is over and everybody is parting. Going on their own ways, taking their places in the world. An infinite sadness grips Cerilia's heart but she knows she has to move on.

She's taking up an internship program to become a journalist for the Daily Prophet. It's at the Ministry so she hopes she'll occasionally bump into Rose and Scorpius who are training to be aurors there as well.

The two are moving in together and Cerilia visits their apartment one day to visit.

She knocks and no one answers but the door is unlocked so she lets herself in. There are boxes everywhere but from what she could tell, it's a pretty nice place.

'Hello?' She calls out.

'Shh!' A voice whispers. 'Here!'

Cerilia's eyes follow the voice to the couch where she spots Scorpius. He's in the middle of stroking Rose's hair who seems to be asleep, her head buried in the crook of Scorpius' neck although Cerilia can tell she's awake by the way her hand twitches.

Cerilia wishes she had one of those muggle cameras so she could take a shot because the two just look so _perfect_ but all she does is give Scorpius a silent thumbs up before tiptoeing back out.

xii)  
Two years later, Cerilia finds herself in a white bridesmaid dress, holding a posey of flowers, standing in front of the altar.

One the other side is Scorpius, dashing as ever, blond hair slicked back.

He is fidgeting uncomfortably but when the music starts, he stops. His jaw seems to slacken and his eyes are trained on the most beautiful girl-no, woman- who's gliding towards him, escorted by a slight miffed-looking Ron Weasley.

Rose, on the other hand, is simply _radiant_.

Her fiery curls are let down, just the way Scorpius likes it, and she's wearing a beautiful yet simple dress that hugs her chest and hips, then flows down out from her onto the floor.

When she sees Scorpius, her face breaks out into a huge grin and Scorpius looks dazed for a moment before returning her massive smile.

Rose reaches the altar and the two are in their own world. Cerilia doesn't even think that they're listening to the priest.

When they finally kiss, it lasts for a good ten seconds, Scorpius wraps his arms around Rose and lifts her off the ground while Rose threads her hands in his hair.

'Hurry up!' Ron shouts and laughter fills the pavilion as the two break apart, still grinning, arms around each other.

As Cerilia watches them, a pang of jealousy rushes through her heart.

She knows it's unlikely that she will ever get that kind of love, the type that Rose and Scorpius share.

It's the untouchable kind, the one in all the romance novels that people so often write about but so rarely get to experience.

Rose is so, so lucky, Cerilia thinks, and although Cerilia envies her, she is undoubtedly the person who is the happiest for her.

**Hey guys, I know it was really long, but let me know what you think, yeah?**

**-everburningcinders**


End file.
